1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wheelchair, especially to an electric wheelchair being folded into a movable luggage or extended into an assistant wheelchair allowing people to sit on by a pivoted member and a foldable member. Together with an accessory tip wheel tilted a little angle, the problem caused by caused by movement of the center of gravity of the wheelchair while moving can be solved and the safety of users is ensured.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Some people suffering from serious diseases or accidents such as car accidents or stroke have paralysis involving the lower extremities. Some are nursing care recipients who are bed-bound and unable to move or walk. This results in muscle atrophy and weakness in their legs and they could not walk any more. Some are elders whose psychological functions are impaired and moved slowly. Once these handicapped people intend to move a long distance, they need crutches or wheelchairs. However, these mobility aid devices are operated manually. This is not only energy consuming but the moving speed is also limited. Thus the devices have caused trouble and inconvenience to users.
Thus some manufactures have invented various electric equipments such as electric scooters and electric wheelchairs. By the power from electricity, handicapped people can move more easily and conveniently. Although these devices help handicapped people a lot in their daily lives, they still have some problems in use. In fact, most of the electric wheelchairs is designed in an integrated structure and is unable to be folded for storage. When not in use, they need much storage space. This causes inconvenience to users and manufacturers, either in storage or in transmission. Some manufacturers use detachable design to reduce the storage space of electric wheelchairs. Yet it takes time to disassemble the electric wheelchairs and the operation is also trouble and inconvenient. Thus there is a space to improve the folding of the electric wheelchairs.
Besides the folding problem mentioned above, when the electric wheelchair is moving, the center of gravity of the wheelchair is moved due to the inertia once users brake the wheelchair or lean backwards. This places users in risk for harm.
Thus there is a need to invent novel electric wheelchairs that improve the above shortcomings and have higher practical value.